


тяжел и труден путь героя

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, Out of Character, The Drift (Pacific Rim), a lot of characters, like a lot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Ибо хотел быть героем.Все они.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Oh Sehun, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	тяжел и труден путь героя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikawaradzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikawaradzu/gifts), [athma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/gifts).



> посвящаю любимому чятику
> 
> написано на #bjyxauweek пакрим!ау
> 
> я случайно впихнула в фик по одному отп другой любимый отп, мне не стыдно

До ангаров ехали в тишине, только водитель что-то мычал себе под нос, да колеса шуршали о бетон. Не переглядывались, не переговаривались. Траурная тишина, в которой слова звучали чужеродными и не своими, нечеловеческими. Не было ни единого подходящего момента, когда можно было бы пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку, каждая секунда была тяжёлой.  
Ибо уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз в их автобусе было так тихо. Может, в самый первый день на базе, когда их, вчерашних выпускников военной академии Пекина, привезли на южную базу за Гонконгом. Тогда было страшно, что не примут, что отправят обратно, как неподготовленных недостаточно компетентных и умелых, недостаточно смелых. Сейчас боялись, что не войдут в дрифт. Они больше года тренировались на симуляторах дрифта, но притворяться, что вы одно целое и быть одним целым — это совершенно разные вещи. Ибо неплохо входил в симуляционный дрифт с Чжочэном, они понимали команды друг друга, и процент успеха в их миссиях был довольно высоким. Но недостаточно, чтобы быть готовым к настоящему дрифту, к настоящему Егерю, к реальному напарнику. Капитан Юй утром сообщил, что их уже распределили по командам, приняв во внимание их физические показатели, результаты симуляторов и психологическое состояние.  
— С этого дня вы можете стать частью триады, состоящей из вас, напарника и главного механика, который будет знать Егеря как свои пять пальцев. Вы единый организм, и если хоть один из вас не справляется, значит, не справляется вся триада. Вас подбирали по совместимости темпераментов, характеров, социального окружения и воспитания. Но это не означает, что ваш напарник вам идеально подходит. Работа в паре — это постоянная работа над собой. Надеюсь, всё понятно? 

Было понятно тогда, понятно и сейчас, но Ибо всё равно волновался. До чёртиков боялся, что они с напарником не подойдут друг другу. Рациональной частью себя он понимал, что эксперты не дураки и не подкидывали монетку, решая судьбу новеньких Егерей, едва сошедших с производства. Но переживания иррациональны, можно попытаться найти сто тысяч причин не волноваться и продолжать трястись от страха и неуверенности.  
Ибо перехватил взгляд Чжочэна и тут же отвернулся. Ему показалось неприличным видеть в чужих глазах отражение своих страхов. 

Производственный шум в ангарах казался оглушительным после автобуса. В дальнем цеху собирали последнего Егеря новой модели, в ближайшем справа что-то суетливо изменяли.  
Ибо оказался не готов к таким размерам. Их часть была размером с треть одного только цеха. Люди, сновавшие вокруг Егеря, казались муравьями у дуба. Вдруг показалось абсурдным, что всего два человека способны управлять такой громадиной. Ибо чуть шею не свернул, разглядывая новых роботов, пока их вели к рубке главного инженера. Эти модели были меньше и маневреннее самых первых Егерей, некоторыми из них можно было управлять в одиночку, но ни одна база не позволяла своим пилотам такое. Слишком рискованно, говорили они, мы не согласны жертвовать такими ценными кадрами. Может, были отчаянные смельчаки, готовые попробовать, провернуть хоть одно задание, проверить, но им не позволяли. 

До рубки шли в таком же молчании. Мимо всех цехов, к вертикальному подъёмнику, доставившему их под самую крышу ангаров. Там, в небольшом помещении, в основном заполненном механиками, закрепленными за Егерями, их ожидали. Их тренеры, капитан Юй Бинь, капитан Сон Цянь, командующий южной базой генерал Лу и командующий северной базой генерал Ву. За ними стояли будущие напарники курсантов.  
Было что-то в атмосфере в рубке такое, от чего Ибо хотелось поежиться. То ли прошивающая насквозь нервозность, то ли откровенная скука на лицах генералов, то ли снедающий изнутри страх.  
Генералы говорили мало. Поздравили с окончанием обучения, пожелали удачи в будущем, сказали пару напутственных слов. Капитан Сон Цянь была разговорчивее.  
— Не все из вас подойдут для пилотирования Егеря. Не все из вас увидят кайдзю своими глазами. Но каждый из вас будет полезен стране и Земле. Мир не сошёлся на одном только управлении роботами. Есть и другие сферы, в которых вы сможете помочь — нам всегда нужны механики, пилоты грузовых бортов, пилоты эвакуаторов и инструктора. Я знаю, что вы пришли с мечтой стать героем. Мы тоже хотели быть ими. Хотели сражаться с этими огромными уродливыми тварями и спасать жизни. Но не всегда жизнь говорит вам «да».  
Ибо рассматривал её мягкие черты лица, её прямую осанку, с которой она, в отличие от генерала Ву, не выглядела вытесанной из камня, а скорее слепленной из глины. Он смотрел и гадал, скольким курсантам ей пришлось отказать и сколько раз она это говорила после распределения, а не до него. Наверняка, были те, кто громко возмущался против решения. Ибо и сам будет зол и расстроен, если его отправят пилотировать обычный грузовой. Никто не знает тех, кто тащит на тросах Егерей к эпицентру. Никто не знает тех, кто вылавливает обломки корпуса робота в море или доставляет гражданских, попавших в зону поражения, в безопасные укрытия.  
Зато пилотов Егерей знают все. Знают их имена, знают их лица, кто-то даже запоминает слова, сказанные в интервью. Потому что они не просто герои — они почти что рок-звёзды. 

Наконец капитан Сон закончила и капитан Юй выступил вперёд с планшетом в руке. Он зачитывал фамилию курсанта вместе с новым званием и коротко поздравлял. Потом была полоса почёта с рукопожатиями, получение новых погон и тихое ожидание в стороне.  
Ибо всё не называли и не называли. Почти всех направили в грузовые и преподавание, кроме Цзаньцзиня, самого маленького и худого, но юркого и сильного, и Чжочэна, сжавшего кулаки до побеления.  
Остались втроём. Капитан Юй сделал шаг назад, вновь пропустив вперёд капитана Сон. Он присоединился к ожидавшим пилотам.  
Ибо почти физически ощутил удивление Цзаньцзиня. Никто не знал, что капитан Юй не обычный инструктор. В глазах курсантов направленных в преподавание мелькнул огонёк надежды.  
— Капитан Чжу, — объявила капитан Сон, и Цзаньцзинь встрепенулся. Казалось, нельзя выпрямить спину сильнее. — Поздравляю с назначением на Егеря «Сан Цзюнь». Ваши напарники капитан Лю и капитан Ван.  
Ибо пристально разглядывал вышедших вперёд пилотов. Высокие, широкоплечие, Цзаньцзинь на их фоне выглядел вчерашним школьником. Ибо не завидовал Егерю с тройным управлением, ведь это означало дополнительные месяцы тренировок. Тройной дрифт был невероятно сложным и требовал совместимости больше девяноста шести процентов, каждая неудачная тренировка наносила вред здоровью. Ибо любил сложности, но не тогда, когда шансы преуспеть были ниже шансов сдохнуть.  
Непонятно, зачем вообще делали Егерей с тройным управлением, ведь за всю историю таких команд было всего две, да и те рано погибли.  
— Капитан Ван Чжочэн, поздравляю с назначением на Егеря «Саньду Шэншоу». — Ибо с Чжочэном одновременно поморщились от претенциозности названия. — Ваш напарник капитан Юй.  
Чжочэн на мгновение замер, но пересилил себя и сделал шаг вперёд, навстречу бывшему инструктору. Наверное, это был не такой уж и плохой вариант, капитан Юй знал все его сильные и слабые стороны, они могли бы сработаться быстрее других. Но себе такого счастья Ибо бы никогда не пожелал.  
— Капитан Ван Ибо. — Собственное имя звучало чужим, хотя Ибо так долго ждал, когда его произнесут. Шаг вперёд. Из-за спины капитана Сон вышел высокий мужчина с узкими плечами и мягкими чертами лица. Он улыбался Ибо, и было что-то в этой улыбке, отчего казалось, что непременно сработаются. Ему улыбались так, будто знали его уже вечность. — Поздравляю с назначением на «Неукротимого». Ваш напарник капитан Сяо.  
Рукопожатие было отнюдь не мягким. Крепкая ладонь сжала его руку, уверенно, сильно. Ибо заметил, что собственная ладонь кажется огромной.  
Они встали рядом с остальными командами. Прослушали ещё одну сухую речь от генералов, отдали честь и заметно расслабились. 

Капитан Юй, как человек, знающий все процедуры, повёл их в мехчасть, где их уже ожидали. С ними вместе пошли новоназначенные инженеры и механики. Не было разговоров или шёпотом переданных поздравлений. Каждый, кто шёл сзади, смотрел на спины пилотов и думал «это должен быть я». _Это место принадлежит мне_. Со временем эти мысли пропадают. Когда новички понимают, что основная работа заключается в слаженности команды инженеров и механиков, они перестают мечтать о кабине пилоте. Не все — но многие. 

Капитан Юй распрощался с механиками у входа в часть и провел пилотов вглубь, мимо закрытых наглухо дверей, вдоль узких коридоров, к широкой зале в самом конце этого вагоноподобного здания. В мехчасти экономили на пространстве, чтобы уделить больше места ремонтным цехам, где постоянно лежала какая-нибудь деталь с Егеря или были развёрнуты дисплеи мониторинга и сканирования системы. Поэтому жилые бараки походили на вагоны метро, уставленные бок к боку. И каждый из этих бараков вёл в одну общую залу. Тут и ужинали, тут и собрания проводили, и церемонии устраивали.  
Капитан Юй представил им главного механика О, высокого, астеничного, с чуть скучающим и надменным выражением лица. Тот поморщился, махнул рукой, сказал называть его просто Сехун. Он не пожал рук, только мотнул головой в сторону столов, мол, садитесь. Пилоты остались стоять. Ибо хотелось испытывать неприязнь к главному механику, каждое его движение раздражало, но в общем — в общем он производил впечатление человека не злобного. Несмотря на выражение лица, Сехун был простым, он говорил и двигался просто, без заносчивости. Он сел за стол, и темнота пустого зала за ним придавала его угловатым чертам большую остроту.  
— Ещё раз для неуслышавших. Я Сехун, кто будет называть иначе, получит в напарники Кибома и пожалеет, что вообще пришёл сюда.  
— А вы механик какого Егеря? — Голос Цзаньцзиня чуть дрожал. Он не любил задавать вопросов, но когда задавал, то озвучивал мысли всех. Никто никогда не запоминал механиков. Они были в тени и не ходили с пилотами по разным интервью и ток-шоу. Никто не знал их имён.  
— Exodus. — Сехун будто не заметил, как Чжочэн едва не задохнулся. Ибо сам с трудом сдержался, чтобы не охнуть. Exodus был его любимым Егерем с самого начала учёбы. Самый маленький из предпоследней модели, он был крайне быстрым и ловким, он носился вокруг кайдзю как маленький надоедливый, но смертоносный комар. Разработка Егеря такого размера была экспериментом, мало кто верил, что против десятиметровых монстров их трехметровый Exodus будет иметь хоть какой-то шанс. Капитан Ли Тэмин и капитан Ким Чонин были в некотором смысле легендами академии. Мало того, что их совместимость составляла девяносто девять процентов, они настолько привыкли видеть мысли друг друга, что и вне кабины договаривали за вторым предложения. Это был уровень взаимопонимания, которого Ибо и не надеялся достичь. Говорили, что такой совместимости могут добиться только сиблинги, но капитаны Ли и Ким не были братьями.  
Сехун, казалось, наслаждался тишиной и ошарашенными лицами новичков.  
— Приступим к назначениям, — Сехун вытащил из кармана сложенный втрое листок. Краем глаза Ибо заметил, как поморщился капитан Юй.  
— К «Сан Цзюню» прикрепляется Цзи Ли. — Из темноты за спиной Сехуна выступил невысокий худощавый парень в гоглах. Ибо с Чжочэном прыснули со смеху, но тут же приняли серьёзный вид под взглядом Сехуна. Тот умудрялся выглядеть сурово, просто приподняв кончик брови.  
— К «Саньду Шэншоу» прикрепляется Мэн Цзыи. — Из темноты вышла невысокая скуластая девушка с серьёзными глазами.  
— К «Неукротимому» прикрепляется Сюань Лу. — Ибо разглядывал их механика уже внимательнее. Она была высокой, стройной, но в ногах её чувствовалась сила. Её лицо было нежным, и выражение было добрым, но то, какой силой от неё веяло, сбивало с толку. Ибо не знал, по какому принципу выбирают механиков, но он смотрел на неё, на то, как за нежностью скрывается воля, и думал — сработаемся. 

Сработались. И довольно быстро. Ибо с капитаном Сяо, который сказал называть его просто Жань, вставали ранним утром на совместные тренировки, потом шли завтракать со всеми, потом снова шли на тренировки. По вечерам Сюань Лу снимала с них мерки, чтобы подогнать под них броню пилота. В Егеря не пускали, пока не доделают последнее — изменят крепление для рук и ног под точные размеры пилотов. Ибо не унывал. Симулятор дрифта показывал совместимость в девяносто три процента, и Жань, снимая шлем, улыбался и показывал большой палец. Ибо повторял, отражая и улыбку, и жест. 

Они много говорили. Очень много. Жань был старше на шесть лет, но так легко и просто относился к жизни, что рядом с не по годам серьёзным Ибо казался младше. До поступления в академию Жань учился на графического дизайнера, даже подрабатывал немного. Ибо слушал с удивлением — его жизнью всегда было военное дело. Он с младшей школы готовился стать пилотом Егеря. Боевые искусства, тир, стрельба из лука, фехтование — он не знал ни секунды свободного времени.  
— А как же детские игры? — спросил Жань, бегая рядом на беговой дорожке. — Или играл в войнушки?  
— Мы играли в Егерей. — Ибо смущенно почесал нос. — Делились на кайдзю и Егерей и дрались. Но это до младшей школы. Потом было не до игр.  
— А родители?  
— Родители поддерживали. Они не хотели записывать меня на такое количество секций, но я их уговорил. Они до сих пор не верят, что я на южной базе. Мама, конечно, верит в меня, но ей сложно принять, что я буду управлять роботом и буду убивать настоящих монстров.  
— Боишься? — Кажется, впервые за месяц Жань был так серьёзен.  
— Нет. А ты?  
— До ужаса боюсь. Но кто-то должен делать эту работу, ведь так? — Сяо Жань улыбнулся. И что-то в груди Ибо ёкнуло.

Ибо не отслеживал эти моменты ёканья. Просто знал, что они были. Иногда они повторялись почти каждый день, иногда он неделями жил и был спокоен как скала. Что Жань делал? Наверное, ничего необычного. Он смеялся, закатывал глаза, щипал Ибо за бок на тренировках, показывал язык, когда они влезали в броню. Можно было подумать, что они развлекаются, будто дети. Словно они не военные, ответственные за безопасность, а самые обычные люди. В ангаре «Неукротимого» всегда было шумно и суетно, постоянно что-то требовалось изменить, и Сюань Лу кусала ногти, взлохмачивала волосы и пыталась сделать всё возможное. Но то соединение прервётся, то синхронизация движений пилотов с системой робота собьётся. И Сюань Лу, разъяренная, уходила в главную рубку и запускала мониторинг. Ибо с Жанем почти привыкли, что их запуски Егеря заканчивались, едва начавшись. 

Они снова и снова тренировались, повышая сложность. Сначала просто спарринговали, потом завязали глаза, а потом и одну руку убрали за спину. Ибо показывал всё, что умел, радостно улыбаясь, когда удавалось уложить Жаня на лопатки. Это происходило довольно часто, и Жань стал просить научить его некоторым приёмам, и у Ибо перехватывало дыхание от восторга. А потом они стали отрабатывать синхронные движения без дрифта. Удивительным образом получалось довольно легко. Ибо нравилось смотреть, как его рука делает выпад одновременно с рукой Жаня. Как нога отставляется назад одновременно с чужой ногой. Они дошли до того, что даже за пределами тренировочного зала стали синхронны. Поворачивали в одно время голову, убирали за спину руку во время прогулки, отзеркаливали позы, сидя за столом. Чжочэн каждый раз смеялся, ужиная с ними.  
— Вам и дрифт никакой не нужен!  
Ибо нравились эти слова. Будто они уже единое целое. Будто им не нужен никакой компьютер, чтобы понимать друг друга. Симулятор показывал стабильные девяносто четыре процента, и Сюань Лу от нетерпения вовсе не спала, надеясь уже увидеть их в работе.

Однажды Ибо уговорил Жаня нарисовать на груди их Егеря что-нибудь, их отличительный знак. Жань три ночи думал, предлагал Ибо варианты, а Ибо всё отвергал.  
— Какие змеи, какие журавли, Жань-гэ! Интересное что-нибудь придумай.  
— Ещё слово, Ван Ибо, и я нарисую там Спанчбоба.  
— Жань-гэ.  
Ибо смотрел на него своим самым серьёзным взглядом. Жань вздохнул и поднял руки.  
— Уговор есть уговор. 

Утром Сюань Лу каждого шлепнула планшетом по голове.  
— Полезайте в Егеря, идиоты.  
Но от Ибо не укрылась её улыбка, которую она попыталась спрятать за зевком. 

Наконец, «Неукротимый» был готов к работе. Жань с Ибо с нетерпением разогревались в броне, ожидая, когда настроят компьютер на дрифт. Они засиделись в ангарах, это правда. «Сан Цзюнь» слетали на миссии два раза за это время, «Саньду Шэншоу» — три. Это не говоря о других Егерях, вроде «Exodus», «Red Light» или «Акумы». Ибо с Жанем были единственными, кто ещё не был в бою. 

Ибо застегнул шлем брони, запустил правую сторону. Жань запустил левую. Повернулся к Ибо, улыбнулся. Даже сквозь желтоватое стекло было было видно, что улыбка сдержанная, чуть смущенная. Ибо поднял вверх большой палец и кивнул.  
Он не боялся дрифта, он не думал, что будет хоть что-то, чего он о Жане ещё не знает. Или чего Жань не знает о нём. 

Они выпали из дрифта на пятидесяти семи процентах. Ибо упал на колени, стащил с себя шлем и ловил ртом воздух, пытаясь отдышаться. Жань же наоборот, будто прирос к полу. Ибо как сквозь вату слышал, что в кабину забежала Сюань Лу, помогла Жаню снять шлем и спросила, в чем дело.  
Ибо стошнило, едва он понял, что к его лицу поднесли бумажный пакет.

Даже когда его вывели из кабины и усадили на стул в рубке, его ещё трясло. Он всё ещё ощущал этот отупляющий ужас, когда кажется, что конечности залиты свинцом, не сдвинуться, не шелохнуться. Когда видишь, как исчезает в серой пыли половина дома, обрушившись под лапой монстра. Она отвратительна — огромная, бугристая, в мелких чешуйках. Она была ещё мокрой и покрытой илом. Дом стоял недалеко от побережья. И Ибо смотрел на эту лапу и боялся дышать, молился, лишь бы не заметил, лишь бы прошёл мимо.  
И пока он трясся от страха, пока его пытались привести в чувство, вытащить из чужих воспоминаний, Жань стоял у двери в рубку, потерянный, растерянный.  
Ибо не знал, что пока его тянула на дно кошмаров волна страдания, Жань видел совсем другое. Он видел себя чужими глазами, видел свои улыбки, свои лучики морщин, многочисленные родинки на лице и шее. Чувствовал тепло своей руки, переплетенной в чужой. Он слышал свой голос, и в ответ на него в душе поднималось какое-то странное чувство, разливающееся жаром в груди.  
Жань видел свою спину, видел, как он уходит, потому что его всегда пропускают вперёд. Он почти сам думал, что не хотел бы оказаться в мире, в котором его, Жаня, нет. 

Ибо под руки увели в комнату. С одной стороны его вела Сюань Лу, на ходу попросившая Жаня ждать её у Егеря, а с другой Сехун, примчавшийся на суету. От Ибо ещё несло кислым и чуть приторным, и даже терпкий запах пота Сехуна, смешанный с запахами масла и табака, не перебивал его. Кажется, что не просто броня Ибо пропиталась, но сам воздух вокруг него. Сехун завёл его в комнату сам, отправив Сюань Лу назад. Усадил на кровать, открыл единственное окно под потолком. Помог стащить броню. Ибо ничего не видел перед собой и ощущал себя куклой, которой кому-то очень надо поиграть. В руках и ногах не было силы, и когда Сехун поднял его, чтобы отстегнуть дополнительную защиту с бёдер, он чуть не опрокинулся вперёд, на спину главмеха.  
— Ты знал, что нельзя выносить броню за пределы ангара? — Сехун уложил Ибо на кровать и стащил остатки защиты. — За это вообще-то полагается штраф и дежурство на внешней стене. Но тебе так и быть я прощу.  
Ибо не ответил.  
— Поднимайся, капитан Ван, а то сейчас напарник придёт, а от тебя несёт как от помойки, — Сехун поднял его снова и толкнул в сторону душевой, что находилась в углу. Ибо сделал два шага и едва не упал. — Ясно, мы ещё в шоке.  
Сехун стащил с себя форменную куртку, майку, которая умудрялась оставаться чистой, и защитные очки с головы. Наступая на пятки ботинок, снял обувь и влез с Ибо в душевую. Помог умыть лицо, обтер спину и плечи колючей мочалкой, тёр до самой красноты грудь и руки, пока Ибо не начал отбиваться.  
— Вернулся, капитан Ван? — Сехун встряхнул его за плечи и заглянул в глаза. — Тогда дальше сам. — Пихнул в руку мочалку и вышел в комнату, оставляя на полу мокрые следы.  
Ибо вышел спустя пару минут. Сехун бросил в него полотенце. Вокруг его ног уже образовалось тёмное пятно, запахло влажной пылью.  
— О таком не рассказывают, но никогда нельзя быть готовым к первому дрифту. — Сехун смотрит серьёзно, и, наверное, это первый раз, когда Ибо не видит в его взгляде скуку или усмешку. — Ты не знаешь, о чем подумаешь в момент дрифта, и не знаешь, что увидит напарник. Бывает, что после первого дрифта не следует второй. И тогда будешь несколько лет ходить по базе и ждать, когда же придёт ещё один подходящий напарник. Он может не прийти никогда.  
— И что тогда? — Голос у Ибо хриплый, слова давались с трудом.  
— Тогда станешь обычным пилотом или механиком. — Сехун пожал плечами. — Научиться работать в дрифте после первого провала — вот к чему должны прийти профессионалы. Вы должны быть готовы к таким потокам образов и воспоминаний друг у друга. Нельзя в них пропадать. И нельзя терять контроль. Да, дрифт создаётся машиной, но вы решаете, что должно быть в дрифте. Симуляторы не помогают ощутить это в полной мере.  
— И что должно быть в дрифте?  
— Ваше состояние в этот момент. Думай о том, как крепко ты стоишь, как держишь руку. Будь в моменте, будь в настоящем. Возвращай себя в это состояние раз за разом. Только тогда у вас с капитаном Сяо что-то получится.  
— А что видел он?  
— Вот у него и спросишь, — Сехун подошёл к двери. — Только вы вдвоём знаете, что это было.  
— Но я не знаю, — в голосе Ибо послышалось что-то похожее на раздражение.  
— Тогда ничем не могу помочь.  
Сехун ушёл. В тишине, оставшейся после него, не было ничего спокойного или понятного. У Ибо ещё колотилось сердце, а перед глазами, стоило их прикрыть, появлялась эта громадная склизкая лапа. Ибо пытался уговорить себя не думать о ней. Пытался сосредоточиться на неровностях матраса, на холоде, что скользил по ногам, не прикрытым полотенцем, на боли в горле, на бешеном стуке сердца, отдающемся в ушах. Но эта лапа всё не уходила. И даже если открыть глаза, она мерещилась в темноте под потолком. Ибо пытался глубоко дышать, но вдохи получались судорожными. 

Спас свет. И Сяо Жань. Он вернулся в комнату, когда тени на стене стали совсем длинными, и включил свет. Ибо заморгал, зажмурился, закрылся руками. Жань не говорил ни слова. Сел рядом.  
— Прости, это была моя ошибка, — Ибо нарушил молчание первым. — Я не ожидал такого и потерял контроль.  
— Кто угодно потерял бы контроль, — покачал головой Жань. Ибо вдруг подумал, что снова пережил бы этот ужас, лишь бы Жань сейчас улыбнулся. — Прости, я должен был тебе рассказать о детстве и первом кайдзю. Ты когда-нибудь видел кайдзю? Ну в смысле, до сегодняшнего дрифта?  
Ибо покачал головой. Он видел их только по новостям да в интернете у некоторых артеров. Он их представлял себе и знал, что сможет сдержаться от паники, увидев их через лобовое стекло кабины. Ибо хорошо держался, когда был готов. К воспоминаниям Жаня он готов не был. 

— Мне было семь, — голос Жаня был тихим, в некоторой степени даже печальным. — Я гостил у бабушки в Хуандао, это район в Циндао. Сам понимаешь, у самого моря. Наш дом был разрушен первым. Мне повезло, что я гулял в другой стороне от кайдзю. Но услышал шум, я помчался к дому. И увидел… ты сам знаешь, — Жань виновато посмотрел на Ибо. — Егеря прибыли поздно. Город был в руинах, когда они появились. Один спасал немногочисленных выживших, остальные двое пытались справиться с монстром. Один экипаж погиб. Второй едва успел катапультироваться. Меня воспитывали на базе летного училища в Даляне, а после переводили с базы на базу, пока не нашли подходящего напарника.  
Несказанное _тебя_ повисло в воздухе. И не увернуться, не отвернуться, не деться никуда от этого слова.  
Засыпали в напряженной тишине, которая, увы, никуда не делась поутру.

Через день снова попытались в дрифт. Жань и словом не обмолвился о том, что видел. Ибо морально готовился. До ангаров ехали в общем автобусе. Цзаньцзинь звонко пересказывал Чжочэну свою последнюю миссию, пока его напарники досыпали, а капитан Юй вычищал грязь под ногтями. Ибо не сразу понял, что всю дорогу смотрел на Жаня. Чжочэн пихнул его локтём в бок и одними губами произнёс «неприлично пялишься». Ибо помотал головой, чтобы прояснить разум, но в итоге почувствовал головокружение. Жань в итоге помог ему выйти, когда Ибо едва не промахнулся ногой мимо ступеньки.

Даже Сюань Лу отметила, насколько странно они себя ведут. Она успела привыкнуть к их дурачествам и глупым шуткам, поэтому молчание было некомфортным. Она неуклюже пыталась его разбавить рассказам о том, как наорала на техников, но сдалась и Ибо так и не узнал, добилась она своего или нет. Хотя не то чтобы он внимательно слушал. Сюань Лу загнала их в Егеря и попросила быть осторожными. На Жаня она смотрела чуть дольше — возможно, потому что он считался лидером их команды. Ибо повернулся в сторону Жаня, и тот показал ему большой палец. Что-то внутри Ибо обрадовалось этому жесту.

Его вывели из дрифта на шестидесяти процентах. Жань держал его под мышками, голова лежала на жаневском плече, а Сюань Лу судорожно отстегивала шлем. Потом она приложила в лицу платок, Ибо почувствовал острый металлический привкус крови на языке. В кабину влетел Сехун. Помог вытащить Ибо и уложить на пол мостика, ведущего в кабину пилотов. Ибо видел, как двигаются его губы, но не слышал, что ему говорят. А после мир провалился в черноту.  
В дрифте Ибо пытался сопротивляться этому образу кайдзю, пытался бороться с чужим для себя страхом, и это вызвало перенапряжение организма. Жань вновь виновато глядел на него и просил прощения, и Ибо прощал. Он-то уже взрослый, он переживёт, а Жань был ребёнком. Некоторые раны не заживают никогда. Ибо считал, что Жань видит то же, что и он. Потому что Жань после дрифтов был бледным, почти болезненно бледным, Ибо не думал, что там что-то ещё.

Через день должна была быть ещё одна попытка, от которой Сюань Лу хотела их отговорить. Ибо ещё пошатывался, но упрямо хотел попасть в Егеря. Сюань Лу своим телом закрывала ему проход на мостик. Жань стоял за спиной Ибо и не принимал ничью сторону в споре.  
И вдруг завопила сирена. В ангарах она отдавалась с таким эхом, что Сюань Лу зажала уши руками. Жань же метнулся в рубку, чтобы по радиосвязи узнать в чём дело.  
— Всем механикам быть наготове, — послышался голос Сехуна, и Ибо, ворвавшийся в рубку вместе с Сюань Лу и двумя инженерами, не сразу его узнал. — Код красный. Над морем сгущается туман. Датчики засекли активность в пяти километрах от береговой линии. Ожидаем нападения кайдзю. Экипажам приготовиться к вылету.  
Ибо с Жанем посмотрели на Сюань Лу. Она стояла с закрытыми глазами, принимая решение. Когда она посмотрела на них в ответ, они уже знали, что никуда не полетят. Они вышли на крышу ангара и наблюдали, как первым вылетает «Exodus», как за ним следует почти впритык «Акума», как один из самолётов-доставщиков вдруг теряет трос и «Саньду Шэншоу» криво повисает, пока не прилетает замена. Когда они спускались, то уловили окончание разговора Сюань Лу с генералом Ву.  
— Они ещё не готовы.  
— Никто из нас не был готов. — Странно, что во время распределения генерал Ву казался Ибо мягче генерала Лу, но сейчас его голос был ледяным и не терпящим возражений. — Выпускайте «Неукротимого».  
— Нет. — Голос Сюань Лу не уступал по силе генералу Ву. — Если они полетят, то умрут ещё до того, как увидят кайдзю.  
— Завтра ко мне в кабинет. — Даже Жань поёжился от того, как прозвучали эти слова. Связь прекратилась. Ибо с Жанем выждали ещё немного времени и спустились в рубку. Сюань Лу стояла у стола, опершись на него руками, опустив голову. Услышав, что они вернулись, она тяжело вздохнула.  
— Полезайте в Егеря, тренировку никто не отменял.

Им удалось заставить робота поднять руку и сделать пару движений прежде чем Жаня вдруг выбросило из дрифта. Ибо даже не успел порадоваться, что он сумел справиться с тошнотой и парализующим конечности страхом. Сюань Лу вошла в кабину. Жань смотрел перед собой и пытался отдышаться. Потом сам поднялся, стянул броню и быстрым шагом устремился прочь. Ибо остался стоять как вкопанный.  
— Что у вас произошло? — Устало спросила Сюань Лу. Ибо тоже хотелось бы знать ответ на этот вопрос. 

Вечером Егери вернулись, и Ибо вышел их встречать вместе с техниками и медиками. Когда он поднялся в рубку «Саньду Шэншоу», Чжочэн уже сидел в углу, окружённый двумя медиками.  
— Эй, — Чжочэн слабо усмехнулся и помахал незабинтованной рукой.  
— Неслабо вас уделали, — Ибо присел рядом и оглянулся на капитана Юя, у которого не переставала идти кровь из рваной раны на ноге.  
— Ты не видел нашу кабину. Раскурочена в хлам. — Если бы Ибо не знал Чжочэна, решил бы, что тот свихнулся, раз смеётся в такой ситуации. Но этот смех был нервным, и Ибо слышал его перед каждым важным экзаменом.  
— Цзыи сказала, что новую кабину установят завтра, но на полный ремонт уйдёт неделя. — Когда медики ушли, вернулся и серьёзный Чжочэн. — Но я не уверен, что за неделю что-то изменится.  
— Что там было, Чжочэн? — Ибо понизил голос и приблизился к сокурснику. — Ты их видел?  
— В том-то и дело, что нет, — вздохнул Чжочэн. — Там ужасно густой туман, и даже инфракрасный визор ничего не видит. Мы не видели, что нас уделало. 

Ибо проводил Чжочэна до его комнаты и вернулся к себе. Вздрогнул отчего-то, увидев Жаня, сидящего на кровати.  
— Я говорил с Чжочэном, — начал Ибо после неловкой паузы. — Это какой-то новый вид кайдзю.  
— Сехун считает, что кайдзю небольших размеров, — Жань неожиданно поддержал разговор, хотя всю неделю отмалчивался. — Тварь пыталась прокусить их Егеря. На ноге остался след. Если бы это был привычный нам кайдзю, робот остался бы без ноги.  
— И что нам делать?  
— Нам с тобой — ничего. Нам бы в дрифт выйти для начала, — Жань невесело усмехнулся. — А потом уже будем думать о кайдзю. 

Наутро Сюань Лу сказала, что они втроём получили в качестве штрафа дежурство на внешней стене. И лишь сейчас Ибо понял всю серьёзность этого наказания.  
— Она на границе с морем, — недоверчиво произнёс он. — И там непроглядный туман.  
— Именно. — Сюань Лу выглядела уставшей, словно всю ночь не спала. — Генерал Ву сказал, что раз мы не можем защитить страну с помощью Егеря, защитим сами.  
Ибо почувствовал, как внутри всё замерло в ужасе. Что они должны высматривать, что это будет? Как _это_ будет выглядеть?  
Жань не дал времени на раздумья. Вышел из комнаты и пошёл к стене. Ибо пришлось бежать, чтобы догнать его, но что-то не дало приблизиться ближе, и он отстал на пару шагов. Он смотрел на чужую спину, на напряжённую линию плеч, и думал, что видел её столько раз, что знает, что Жань чувствует. Или о чём думает. Кроме того, что он нервничал из-за наказания, Жань хотел закончить с ним как можно быстрее.  
Им выдали тепловизоры, и Сюань Лу громко хмыкнула, закрепляя его на голове. Выдали сигнальные ракеты и лазерные пистолеты.  
— Ну да, ведь это остановит громадную тварь, — негромко произнес Ибо, чтобы его услышала только его команда, но ответил лейтенант охраны стены.  
— Не все так хороши, чтобы сидеть в кабинах и стрелять из встроенных огнеметов. — Он плюнул Ибо под ноги. Жань увёл Ибо за руку, пока тот не начал пререкаться.  
— Это только в новостях все любят пилотов Егерей, — покачала головой Сюань Лу. — Тут всё иначе.  
Ибо, наверное, никогда не привыкнет к этому. 

Нет ничего унылее дежурства. Ибо мерял стену шагами, не сводя глаз с моря. Час назад поступил сигнал, что увеличилась активность в десяти километрах от берега. Ждали и дрожали. Не все Егери были готовы к бою. Обещался явиться экипаж «Потомки солнца», который до того работал вместе с японскими Егерями на том месте, где когда-то был Корейский полуостров. Ибо помнил эти страницы в учебнике по истории и кадры военной хроники. Хватило трёх кайдзю, чтобы две страны объединились в едином порыве — сбежать как можно дальше. Китай принял не всех. Ещё с самого начала, после первых кайдзю, правительство стало вкладывать деньги в строительство стен по границе всей территории. Вторая Великая Стена. Ибо сейчас стоял на её южной части. Отличалась ли она от своей старшей сестры? Нет. Она так же стояла на костях и крови — тех, кто не смог найти укрытия в соседнем Китае. 

От визора болели глаза. Видеть мир в красноватых оттенках тяжело, но приходилось привыкать. Туман становился всё гуще. Уже к ночи Ибо не видел сквозь белесую пелену дежурную башню, в которую должен был вернуться по окончанию караула. Чтобы дежурные не потерялись, включили тепловые пушки. Ибо пошёл на ослепительно жёлтый цвет, вытянув руку. Вместо двери та уперлась в чью-то спину.  
— Осторожнее, Ибо, — послышался голос Жаня. Ибо вцепился в форменную куртку крепче и шёл за ним, будто слонёнок за матерью. Они были уже внутри, но из-за экономии энергии света на включали. Жань переключил режим визора на ночное видение и начал опасный спуск по лестнице. Ибо не хотел его отпускать и доверял своему слуху.  
— Мы пришли, — Жань не обернулся, когда открыл дверь в нижнюю рубку, из которой ночной караульный следил за ситуацией по камерам. Ибо нехотя стащил визор и проморгался. Было так хорошо вновь ощущать это единение с Жанем, знать, что один ведёт другого в этой темноте. Будто всё снова нормально.  
Жань вышел первым, не дождавшись. Ауч. Ибо и не думал, что будет так больно. Знать бы хоть, за что такая реакция, такое чудовищное отчуждение. Его наказывали? Над ним просто издевались? Ибо бы пережил, если бы не знал Жаня. Ну, или думал, что знал. Даже когда они отмывали вдвоём «Неукротимого», и ярко-жёлтая краска пачкала их одежду, Жань смеялся и не говорил «это из-за тебя». В конце концов, он сам нарисовал эту губку в квадратных штанах.  
В комнату Ибо вернулся почти на час позже, нарушив правила отбоя. 

Утром они вновь двинулись на стену. Сюань Лу выглядела ещё более уставшей.  
— Ты будто не спала, — Жань помог ей пристегнуть кобуру и затянуть на поясе. Поправил визор, чтобы не болтался. Ибо на мгновение застыл и выронил из рук лазерный пистолет. Жань обернулся и что-то мелькнуло в его лице, что-то знакомое Ибо. Жань наклонился и подал пистолет, но не позволил их пальцам соприкоснуться. Ибо и не замечал, как раньше они постоянно случайно касались друг друга. Теперь этого не происходило.  
— Я помогала с ремонтом других Егерей, — ответ Сюань Лу заполнил напряжённую тишину, словно она выжидала момента. — Сейчас механики и инженеры работают без отдыха, роботы нужны сейчас.  
— Я думал, что прилетят «Потомки солнца», — Ибо с радостью ухватился за возможность поговорить. — И ещё одна команда должна была, нет?  
— «Gravity» будет здесь в течение часа. Джинки с «Потомков» передал, что им пришлось сделать остановку в Шанхае, потому что оборвался трос. Заменят и сразу прилетят.  
— Кибом наверняка в ярости, — Жань вступил в разговор, и Ибо вдруг показалось, что под ногами тонкий лёд — один неверный шаг и Жань опять замолчит. Сюань Лу же будто оживает.  
— О да, он обещает лично кастрировать каждого, кто занимался переправкой «Потомков».  
— А ещё говорит, что у него нет своего Егеря, — Жань даже улыбнулся ей. Ибо колет завистью. — Очевидно, что «Потомки» его команда, даже если Джонхён не согласен.  
— Он никогда не согласен, — Сюань Лу улыбнулась. Ибо же почувствовал себя выброшенным на обочину.  
Он поднялся на стену первым. Визоры перевели на режим отслеживания движения. Теперь перед глазами висело молоко тумана, настолько плотное, что были видны только прожектора на стене. Ибо не видел дежурной башни, отойдя всего на пару метров от неё. Спустя неопределенное количество времени — в этой пустоте, за которой всё и ничего одновременно, время текло вне понимания человеческим мозгом — Ибо услышал как шумят двигатели. Визор засигналил, что засек движение, и Ибо посмотрел куда ему указывали. Прилетел «Gravity». Ибо вернулся к наблюдению за морем.

А потом увидел крохотный красный огонёк в тумане. И пошёл на него, положив руку на ствол.  
— Полегче на поворотах, Бо-ди, — послышался голос Сехуна. — Кайдзю не курят.  
Ибо подошёл ближе. Он плохо видел лицо Сехуна, но отлично видел кончик его сигареты.  
— Тебе изменили наказание, — Сехун выпустил дым изо рта, добавляя непроглядности туману. — Не спрашивай почему. И не спрашивай кто, я не знаю. Честно сказать, вам всем изменили. Потому что научный отдел отчитался, что через полтора часа туман станет ядовитым. Концентрация какого-то газа станет критичной, я не вдавался в подробности. Но на улицу теперь без костюма химзащиты ни ногой.  
— И куда меня теперь?  
— В ад. — Красная точечка сигареты по дуге улетела вниз. — Будешь следить за камерами наблюдения. 

Ибо долго шёл позади Сехуна, не решаясь начать разговор. Рассматривал его широкую спину, разлёт плеч которых не скрыть даже бесформенной курткой. Внутри базы тумана не было — купол активировали ещё вчера утром.  
— Хочешь, расскажу, почему стал механиком? — Сехун замедлил шаг, дождался, когда Ибо поравняется с ним. — Не сказать, что я мечтал об этом. Я тоже хотел быть героем. И мне назначили напарника. Мы вошли в дрифт и тут же вылетели из него. У нас была хорошая совместимость, но то, что мы увидели, напугало нас. Я отказался сам. И стал механиком Егеря, который предназначался мне.  
— Ты должен был стать пилотом «Exodus», — растерянно повторил Ибо. — И отказался? Что ты увидел?  
— Неприличный вопрос, Бо-Ди, — Сехун рассмеялся. — Скажем так, войдя в дрифт я испытал такой ужас возможной потери, что выпал. Однажды ты поймёшь.  
Вопрос «кто был твоим напарником» едва не сорвался с языка Ибо. Не его это дело.  
— Ты жалеешь? — Но от этого вопрос он не сдержался.  
— Что, уже думаешь стать механиком? — Сехун вытащил ещё одну сигарету. Ибо замотал головой. — И правильно. Нет, я не жалею. Ведь теперь я делаю всё, чтобы робот возвращал команду домой живой. 

Сехун оставил его в душной каморке, две стены которой были заняты мониторами. Ибо сел на стул и едва не грохнулся. Седушка была установлена на шарнире, поэтому, чтобы сидеть ровно, приходилось каждый раз искать равновесие в позе. Ибо надоело через полчаса и он отыскал в углу деревянный табурет.  
Он и не думал, что может быть что-то унылее дежурства на стене. Но там его органы чувств были постоянно настороже. Он не видел опасности, но ждал её, оттого прислушивался и даже принюхивался. Он был готов каждую секунду, и хотя ничего не происходило, он не чувствовал такой отупляющей сонливости, как сейчас. В ангарах сновали механики, в учебной части бегали курсанты, на летной площадке расчищали место. И вроде было движение, сиди да следи, но это было упорядоченное движение, в котором каждый знал, чем заниматься. Ибо даже представлять не хотел, как сложно тем, кто смотрит за камерами внешнего наблюдения.  
Через пару часов к нему заглянул Цзаньцзинь с парой сандвичей и растворимым кофе. Но поскольку видеть записи нельзя было никому, кроме дежурного, не остался. Сочувственно похлопал по плечу и ушёл. Ибо, с досадой вонзаясь зубами в сандвич, вновь уставился в мониторы. На летной площадке активно забегали, замахали руками. Ибо приблизил изображение, открыл окна с записями других камер. Даже почувствовал какой-то интерес, наконец-то хоть что-то происходит!  
Прилетел «Потомки солнца». Высокий, огромный, с красно-синим тэгыком на груди, с шипованным обручем над головой. Даже когда купол захлопнулся, робот сиял, будто солнце. Его стали готовить к отгрузке в ангар. Ибо помнил репортажи о нём — единственный Егерь, построенный корейскими учёными. Разработки велись ещё до нападения кайдзю на полуостров. После учёных вывезли в Китай и долгое время не давали разрешения на сборку робота. Пилотов тоже отбирали только из тех, кто был хоть как-то связан с воздушными силами Кореи. Ли Джинки был внуком генерала ВВС КНДР, Чхве Минхо — сыном капитана ВВС Республики Корея, награжденного посмертно орденом Чунму второй степени. И будто специально, в цвет тэгыка, один всегда был в красной броне, а второй в синей.  
Ибо так увлекся разглядыванием Егеря и высматриванием капитанов Ли и Чхве, что не заметил, как съел свой обед. Он бы всё отдал, чтобы быть там, видеть этих пилотов вживую, может даже поговорить с ними. Из-за провалов в дрифте Ибо почти не показывался на глаза другим пилотам, ему было стыдно стоять возле них. Ведь они уже герои, а он пока что неудачник. Они сражаются с кайдзю, а он забывает, как дышать, стоит только вспомнить или увидеть монстра.

Что-то зашипело и Ибо тут же отъехал от мониторов, готовый сражаться или бежать. Но это была радиосвязь.  
— Всем пилотам быть в Егерях в полночь. В час ночи начнётся зачистка. Всем пилотам быть в Егерях в полночь.  
Ибо вздохнул. Его это опять не касалось.  
Он переключил внимание на жилую часть пилотов. Жаня нигде не было. Возможно, так же отбывал наказание где-нибудь в каморке и умирал от скуки. Ибо придвинулся к монитору в левом углу и щелкал камеры. Внезапно пошли комнаты пилотов. Ибо и не знал, что за ними следят вот так. От мысли об этом неприятно потеплело в горле. Краска хлынула к ушам и шее. Душевая кабина, прозрачная, находилась внутри комнаты и попадала в объектив камеры. Ибо подумал, что он ещё долго не сможет принимать душ. А он гадал, почему Жань в комнате только спит. Мог бы и предупредить.  
Ибо быстро прощелкал камеры, надеясь вернуться уже на записи с коридора, и вдруг остановился. Рука замерла, и мысли все остановились, и он уставился тупым и пустым взглядом в экран. Он видел кровать, причем довольно четко видел. И на этой кровати лежали двое. Одного он узнал сразу, это был капитан Ли Тэмин. Обнаженный, он раскинул руки, вцепившись в матрас, а чья-то макушка медленно сползала по его груди вниз. Руки взметнулись, зарылись пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке, потянули. Их перехватили и прижали к кровати. Голова капитана Ли заметалась по подушке. Ибо поймал за хвост мысль, что надо бы переключиться дальше, но этот импульс не дошёл до пальцев.  
Капитан Ли впился пальцами в чужие плечи, царапая их, напрягся — и размяк, почти растекся по кровати. Ибо запоздало порадовался, что не слышит их.  
Второй человек поднялся, Ибо видел лишь его спину. Как был, обнаженным, прошёл до душевой, сполоснулся и вернулся в постель. Ибо, наверное, не удивился, узнав в человеке Сехуна. Наверное, когда-нибудь он бы догадался, о чём говорил Сехун.  
Двое на кровати обнимались, пытаясь прижаться ближе друг к другу, и Ибо никак не мог не смотреть. Он глядел во все глаза, как они оплетают друг друга руками и ногами, как водят пальцами по плечам и бедрам. Этого нельзя было разглядеть, но он _видел_ как двигались их губы. Он понимал, о чём они могли говорить.  
Неужели это происходило перед каждой миссией? Каждый раз они вот так прощались заранее? Об этом говорил Сехун? Вопросы роились у Ибо в голове точно стая жужжащих надоедливых насекомых.  
Что страшнее — в дрифте почувствовать, как угасает чужой разум, или так и не дождаться возвращения, стоя на мостике в ангаре?  
У Ибо не было ответа. 

Сехун встал с кровати. Натянул белье, бесформенный бурый комбинезон, влез в ботинки. Ибо только сейчас понял, насколько главмех хорошо слажен. Штаны и куртка скрывали его мускулатуру — возможно, чтобы не было лишних вопросов. Капитан Ли встал проводить Сехуна и ещё раз прижался к нему, крепко обняв за шею.  
Ибо отпустила неловкость. И затопила ревность. 

Не к кому-то из них, о нет. Но к тому, что у них было. Он вдруг понял, что он хочет того же. Хочет бояться перед миссией и находить утешение в чужих руках. Хочет знать, что его ждут, за него беспокоятся и крепко держат, чтобы не упал. Чтобы страх не одерживал верх раз за разом.  
Ибо хотел этого от Жаня. 

Он хотел, чтобы Жань смеялся с ним вместе, поднимаясь в кабину. Чтобы шутил, разряжая атмосферу, пока запускают дрифт. Говорил, что всё будет хорошо, они справятся. Хватит Ибо справляться одному, как в академии. Он больше не один, он с Жанем. И не надо бояться кайдзю, ведь Жань здесь, рядом, вместе они смогут его одолеть.  
Он хотел, чтобы после миссии Жань говорил, что они молодцы, что Ибо молодец, чтобы держал за руку, выходя на мостик. Он хотел держаться за Жаня, крепко сжимать его ладонь, говоря этим «я рад, что мы вернулись». _Я рад, что ты вернулся_. Ибо хотел лежать рядом с Жанем, слышать его дыхание и говорить — говорить обо всем подряд, пока вдруг не прорвёт. Пока Ибо не скажет, как страшно ему было, и Жань будет прижимать его к себе, ухом к сердцу, говорить «я знаю», и обещать, что после не будет так страшно. 

Ибо переключил камеры на общий зал и отодвинулся от стола. Ножки табурета протестующе заскрипели. Ибо спрятал лицо в ладонях, проглотил судорожный выдох, подкатившийся было к губам. С силой стал тереть лицо, пока не стало горячо, и открыл глаза. 

Вот что увидел Жань тогда в дрифте. Вот почему он отдалился.

Ибо подскочил и яростно пнул табурет. Тот отлетел к стене и чудом не сломался.  
— Полегче, капитан Ван. — В каморку вошёл капитан Ким Чонин. — Вас вызывают в ваш ангар.  
На его лице застыло выражение вежливого равнодушия. Не понять, видел ли он хоть что-нибудь и как давно он тут стоит. Паника накрыла холодом и тут же схлынула. Ибо умел держаться в таких ситуациях — помогало скучающее выражение лица, как у Сехуна. Ибо пошёл за капитаном Кимом, стараясь не думать ни о чём. Хотя, конечно, он понимал, зачем его вызвали. 

Он не удивился, увидев Жаня в ангаре. Сюань Лу, с растрепавшимися волосами, стояла за ним, ещё более уставшая. В тени ноги робота стоял генерал Лу, по левую руку от него — Сехун. Ибо присоединился к своей команде.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы провели ещё одну тренировку. — Голос у генерала Лу совсем сухой, будто не горло у него, а отвесные каменистые горы, по которым скатываются валуны. Будто он горло сорвал ужасающим, нечеловеческим криком. — Егеря этой ночью выйдут двумя отрядами. Первый выманит кайдзю из логова и уведёт подальше от стен. Второй нанесёт решающий удар.  
— Вы не можете отправить «Неукротимого», — вырвалось у Сюань Лу. Сехун бросил на неё предостерегающий взгляд.  
— Могу, — голос генерала стал стальным. — И отправляю. «Неукротимый» — тяжеловес, он пойдёт со вторым отрядом. У вас есть время решить свои проблемы и войти в дрифт.  
— Они не синхронизируются, они умрут, если пойдут! — Сюань Лу выступила вперёд, словно хотела собой закрыть пилотов.  
— Мы все умрём, Лулу, — генерал Лу сделал шаг вперёд. — Если они не придут на помощь другим Егерям, уже завтра кайдзю пробьют стену. Прорвутся внутрь страны, распространяя свой яд. Кто возьмёт на себя эту ответственность? Ты, Лулу? Они? Мы все будем виноваты, даже если сдохнем первыми.  
Генерал Лу едва заметно зашатался, и Сехун подхватил его за локоть.  
— Проследи за ними, Сехун. Кибом подготовит «Exodus». Сюань Лу, ты отстранена от миссии.  
Генерал ушёл, припадая на левую ногу. Сехун же сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к команде.  
— Полезайте в сраного робота, пилоты.

Ибо била мелкая дрожь, пока Сехун настраивал мониторы. Жань надевал шлем и не смотрел в сторону напарника. Ибо прикрыл глаза. Под веками возникла громадная мокрая лапа, с которой ещё капала вода. Ибо ударил себя по ноге, чтобы напомнить, где реальность. На звонкий хлопок Жань обернулся. Ибо, будто почувствовав, что на него посмотрят, поднял взгляд. И успел увидеть обеспокоенность, она промелькнула в нахмуренных бровях и поджатых губах. _Ему не всё равно_. 

Ибо метнулся к нему, пока он не отвернулся. Схватил за плечи, заглянул в глаза.  
— Жань-гэ, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не отворачивайся. Мы напарники, помнишь? Мы должны работать вместе. Я не знаю, что я делаю не так, помоги мне. Давай работать вместе, как раньше, до дрифта. Пожалуйста, Жань-гэ.  
Ибо тараторил, иногда проглатывая окончания, ему не хватало воздуха, но он боялся говорить медленнее. Он боялся, что решимость оставит его, боялся, что Жань-гэ прогонит, если дать ему шанс.  
— Я не знаю, зачем ты вновь и вновь мучаешь себя, вспоминая тот день и того кайдзю, прости, если это из-за меня. Но прошу тебя, не мучай ни себя, ни меня этим воспоминанием. Оно должно остаться в прошлом. Не прячься за ним.

Какие-то слова готовы сорваться с губ Жаня, Ибо видел. Но говорил, говорил и говорил, не заботясь о том, что их могут слышать. Он хотел высказать всё, что мог, да так, чтобы Жань понял то, что Ибо сказать не может. Как он боится остаться вообще без Жаня, как не хочет ходить с ним рядом, зная, что ему не рады.  
— Я не знаю, что ты видишь, входя в дрифт, я не контролирую это, но если тебе неприятно, прости. Только не отворачивайся от меня. Хотя бы сегодня.  
Сехун шумно выпустил из себя воздух, который, видимо, сдерживал на протяжении всей тирады Ибо.  
— Времени мало, Бо-ди, — Сехун подал ему шлем. Жань при этом едва заметно дернулся. — Дрифт через три минуты.  
Ибо ушёл на позицию. Жань так и не сказал ему ни слова. И пусть выражение лица смягчилось, Ибо не понимал, что оно означает. Жалость? Сочувствие? Вежливое внимание?  
Но едва началась синхронизация, Ибо отбросил все мысли. Он пытался держать себя здесь и сейчас, как учил Сехун. Воспоминание о кайдзю — не чужое, уже его собственное, символ его слабости и неудачи — возник перед глазами. Ибо постарался его отогнать, думая о своих ногах, что крепко прикреплены к полу. О своих руках, поднятых в защитном жесте. О Сяо Жане, что стоит рядом.  
Нестабильно, но совместимость поднялась до шестидесяти пяти. Ибо услышал, как Сехун назвал число.  
— Так держать, парни. Шестьдесят шесть. Шестьдесят семь. Шестьдесят… Мать твою!  
Их выбросило. А потом ещё. И ещё. На четвертый раз Сехун вошёл в кабину с медиками. Ибо трясло, Жань же упал на колени, едва мониторы погасли. На языке оседал металлический вкус крови. Медики помогли снять шлем, обтерли лицо, проверили давление, пульс, глаза. Сюань Лу зашла следом.  
— Тебе нельзя здесь находиться. — Сехун даже не обернулся на неё.  
— Ты убьёшь их. Ещё один неудачный дрифт и мозг будет поврежден. Мы не знаем, какой вред им уже нанесён.  
— Они должны сегодня выйти в миссию. Неважно, каким способом, я их выведу в поле.  
— Я понимаю, Сехун, — ласково произнесла Сюань Лу. — Там «Exodus», он выйдет с первым отрядом. Ты волнуешься. Но они не должны умирать только потому, что тебе хочется, чтобы Тэмин…  
— С Тэмином всё будет в порядке, — перебил её Сехун. Лицо его ожесточилось, окаменело. — Они с Чонином первоклассные пилоты, иначе их не поставили бы в авангарде.  
— Тогда зачем ты пытаешься угробить мой экипаж? — В голосе Сюань Лу не было открытого негодования или злости. Она говорила как старшая сестра с братом, упавшим с велосипеда и разодравшим коленку. Будто Сехун пинал велосипед и говорил, что это он во всём виноват.  
— Я не пытаюсь его угробить. Но если они сегодня не выйдут в поле, не будет никакого экипажа. А с их уровнем совместимости это просто смешно.  
— Даже если сейчас они войдут в дрифт, это не будет иметь смысла, у них не было тренировок!  
— Это не я решаю, Сюань Лу. — Сехун отвернулся. Ибо видел его напряженную спину и перед глазами предательски представали кадры записи видеонаблюдения. Как чужие руки хватались за него как в последний раз. Как можно привыкнуть к мысли, что однажды это будет по-настоящему? И что станет с Сехуном, когда Тэмин и правда не вернётся? Ибо не мог себе это представить.  
Он сам уже столько раз чувствовал, как связь с Жанем обрывается, знал, что сначала это ощущается как холод, а потом — будто от него оторвали половину. Это самое тяжелое в разрывании дрифта — вот это ощущение боли, что длится всего несколько секунд.  
— Запускайте дрифт, — прохрипел Ибо, поднимаясь на ноги. — Сехун прав. Не он решает.  
— Мы нужны людям и другим Егерям, — Жань встал рядом. — Тяжелее «Неукротимого» только «Потомки солнца». Мы должны быть там со всеми.  
— Видишь, Сюань Лу? Это не я решаю. Это решают пилоты. Всегда только пилоты. — Сехун вышел, жестом позвав медиков за собой.

Ибо закрыл глаза, когда начался отсчет до дрифта. Сделал глубокий вдох. И вдруг услышал тихое «мы справимся». Обернулся к Жаню. Тот смотрел на него, улыбался как раньше, до всего этого отчуждения, улыбался так, что мёртвые бы встали и пошли, трава выросла на месте выжженной земли, туман рассосался. Улыбался так, словно не было никогда и ничего кроме Ибо.  
— Мы справимся, Бо-ди. 

Точно. Раньше Жань звал его так. Редко, очень редко, но всегда в моменты, когда Ибо было тяжело. Когда их тренировки на синхронность не удавались, Жань помогал ему подняться и говорил «мы справимся, Бо-ди».  
Не могут не справиться.

— Восемьдесят семь процентов. Восемьдесят восемь. Отлично, парни, так держать, — раздался голос Сехуна из радиоприёмника. — Девяносто один. Есть дрифт!  
Спокойствие Жаня перетекло к Ибо, он увидел образы действий, которые они должны выполнить. А потом, после нескольких движений, выполненных роботом, Ибо перестал видеть и образы. Он просто знал, что нужно делать. И Жань знал, что делать, потому что они теперь были единым целым. Пару раз Ибо помедлил, потому что вновь увидел эту огромную лапу — и Жань оказался рядом.  
— Вернись, Ибо. Я здесь.  
И Ибо возвращался под облегченный выдох Сехуна. _Девяносто три, парни_. _Выходите в тренировочный цех._

До полуночи оставалось совсем немного. Ибо с Жанем осваивали арсенал «Неукротимого». Тонкий длинный меч, боевой посох, три заряда мини-ракет и одна ядерная пушка.  
— Примените только если ситуация окажется безвыходной. Потому она покорежит и вас, и Егерей в радиусе пятнадцати метров. Будьте осторожны.

Сюань Лу вернули в миссию за пять минут до полуночи. Сехун ушёл в свой ангар, чтобы отслеживать состояние «Exodus» в реальном времени. Егерей второго отряда вывели на летную площадку и подсоединили к грузовым самолетам, чтобы быть готовыми в любое время. «Потомки солнца» возвышался над всеми на добрый метр — и это без учета обруча. Слева стоял «Неукротимый», справа «Сан Цзюнь» и позади — «Red Light». Ибо чувствовал, как сердце поступает к горлу. Он хотел идти в бой — и до ужаса боялся.  
— Ибо, если мы вдруг не вернёмся, — вдруг заговорил Жань. — Прости меня.  
— Жань-гэ, мы ещё даже не вышли в море. — Ибо нервно усмехнулся. — Не говори так.  
— Я скажу это сейчас — мне жаль, что я так отреагировал. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Просто я испугался.  
— Гэгэ, я…  
— Прости, что заставил тебя испытать такой ужас.  
— Гэгэ.  
— Мальчики, давайте, вы решите все проблемы, когда вернётесь, — прервала их Сюань Лу. — Вся рубка вас слышит. Обговорите это потом, наедине.  
— Думаешь, мы вернёмся?  
— Если нет, я лично вас убью.

Ждали полтора часа. Сюань Лу передавала самые важные моменты происходящего, и это не помогало сосредоточиться или подготовиться к атаке. «Саньду Шэншоу» вышел из строя первым, потому что его не успели до конца восстановить. Было решено Егеря оставить в воде до конца операции. Пилоты катапультировались, их подобрал вылетевший за ними самолёт. Ибо даже не заметил, что не дышал, пока выдох не вырвался из него после этих слов. Не сказать, что они с Чжочэном были друзьями, но они проходили вместе через некоторое дерьмо. Было бы ужасно, если бы Чжочэна не стало.

Кайдзю были мелкими, не больше четырёх метров. Шустрые, юркие, они выпускали туман через поры, скрытые под чешуей. «Акума» пострадал вторым — туман проник внутрь кабины и один из пилотов вдохнул его. Второй пилот успел загнать кайдзю в сеть, которую удерживал «Exodus», и тоже катапультировал кабину. 

— Вылетайте, — послышался голос генерала Лу. Ибо тут же напрягся. Четыре Егеря один за другим поднялись в воздух.  
Сбросили их в метрах пяти от сети. Двигаться в воде было тяжело, пилоты словно ощущали сопротивление бьющихся о ноги волн. Но шли вперёд, одновременно осматривая море — не остались ли где кайдзю.  
Первым удар нанёс «Red Light». За ним «Сан Цзюнь» с трёмя выстрелами. Ибо вдруг захватил адреналин. Он потянул Егеря вперёд, и Жань последовал за ним. Они вытянули меч и ринулись в самую гущу. Они рубили и резали, и «Потомки солнца» прикрывал их спину, размахивая своей саблей.  
Вдруг «Exodus», взмахнув руками, стал уходить под воду. Сеть ослабла и кайдзю рванули на свободу. «Неукротимый» метнулся на помощь, пока «Gravity» настраивал заново сеть.  
— Ибо, не торопись так, — попросил Жань, не успевая оценить обстановку. — Вдруг там… 

Слишком опасно. Какая-то сила отбросила «Exodus» на несколько метров, и Ибо с Жанем остановили робота. Вода забурлила, будто закипела, и что-то тёмное стало подниматься на поверхность. Запоздало послышался крик Сюань Лу _уходите оттуда!_  
Это был кайдзю. Раз в десять больше тех мелких, которых пытались поймать и уничтожить другие Егеря.  
— Нам его не одолеть, — прошептал Жань. Тень кайдзю была такой длинной, что, казалось, дотягивалась своими рогатыми кончиками до стен базы.  
— Вот что должен был скрыть туман, — прозвучал голос капитана Чон, пилотессы «Gravity». — Разберитесь с ним, «Неукротимый», или хотя бы задержите, пока мы не покончим с этой мелочью. 

«Неукротимый» был в полтора раза меньше. Ни Ибо, ни Жань не знали, как справиться с громадным монстром. Но отступать было некогда. Они рванули вперёд на всех двигателях. Резали, рубили, стреляли из всех орудий, что были. Тёмная густая кровь крупными каплями падала в воду. Ибо направлял уклонения от ударов, Жань контролировал силу атак. Тварь была медлительной и неповоротливой, однако удары её были тяжёлыми. Пару раз кайдзю цепанул их лапой по ноге. Один из двигателей вышел из строя, а систему равновесия пришлось перенастраивать.  
А потом — они отвлеклись на ударе шипастым хвостом, сосредоточились на защите — кайдзю вонзил лапу Егерю в грудь. Экраны взорвались красным, оповещая о повреждениях. У Ибо в голове зашумело, перед глазами потемнело. Последовал ещё один удар — хвостом по спине. Боевой посох был больше не доступен, оставался только меч в руке. Жань посмотрел на Ибо. Кивнул. Оба сжали правую руку в кулак и занесли её. Меч вошёл глубоко в дельтовидную мышцу. Кайдзю завыл и отпустил робота. Ибо и Жань не успели среагировать и «Неукротимый» плашмя упал на воду. Его место занял «Потомки солнца» снявший обруч и теперь размахивавший им, отгоняя тварь. «Сан Цзюнь» в три руки помог «Неукротимому» подняться.  
— Идите к базе, — раздался нежный голос капитана Чхве, пилотессы «Red Light». — Мы вас подменим.  
— А мелкие твари?  
— Мы справимся, — прохрипел капитан Ли Тэмин. «Exodus» балансировал на верхних двигателях, но упрямо двигался к скоплению мелких кайдзю. — У вас опыта меньше. Идите назад.  
— Нет, — Жань посмотрел на Ибо и после его кивка продолжил. — Мы поможем вам тут. Чем можем.  
— У вас пробит реактор, вы держитесь на чуде и двух двигателях, — вмешалась Сюань Лу. — Назад!  
Но Ибо и Жань уже направились к стайке кайдзю. Их было с полдюжины, и они резво плыли в сторону стены. «Gravity» обрушился в середину и ухватил одного за хвост. «Неукротимый» рубил мечом, «Exodus» стрелял. Ибо старался не обращать внимания на вопящие сигналы об опасности. Падал уровень кислорода, в один из двигателей попали кусочки плоти. Сюань Лу орала, чтобы они вернулись, обещала их убить, если они не вернутся. 

Какая-то тварь вцепилась зубами в кабину. Чёрт пойми, из чего у неё зубы, но она прокусила и без того треснувшее лобовое стекло. Бросилась в прыжке, уже истекая кровью, и было в этом столько силы, что Егерь завалился назад. Отказал второй двигатель. Вода стала проникать в кабину. Ибо с трудом отцепился от пола и прервал дрифт. Жань пытался активировать катапульту, но «Неукротимый» превратился в груду металлолома, который медленно опускался на дно.  
Кабина не открывалась. Тварь отвалилась от робота, и вода стала быстрее заливать их изнутри. Ибо, мокрый по пояс, подошёл к Жаню.  
— Кончилась наша миссия, да?  
— Иди к чёрту, Жань-гэ, не умеешь ты разрядить атмосферу. — В противовес своим словам, Ибо усмехнулся. — Пока не умерли, можно, я кое-что скажу?  
— Я могу сказать «нет»? Ну раз не могу, скажи.  
— Я люблю тебя, Жань-гэ.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я тоже знаю, что ты знаешь. Но я понял это только сейчас. Или, может, вчера. Просто вдруг представил мир без тебя. И это страшный мир.  
— Страшнее того, что мы сейчас сделали?  
— Намного.  
— И что вот мне на это всё ответить, Ибо? — Жань посмотрел на него.  
— Ничего. Можешь ничего не отвечать, Жань-гэ. Пока не придёт время.  
— Возьми меня за руку, Ибо. Вместе не так страшно идти на дно.

Их вытащил «Потомки солнца». Только его рука была достаточно большой, чтобы обхватить кабину, и достаточно сильной, чтобы выломать её. Они были уже без сознания и наглотались воды, что проникла даже в шлемы. «Неукротимый» медленно тонул без какой-либо надежды на восстановление. А пилотов так и доставили — в выломанной кабине, в руке другого Егеря.  
Пускать к ним посетителей стали только спустя пару недель. Сюань Лу каждого обняла с такой силой, что, казалось, рёбра треснут. А после, конечно, стукнула по голове, второй рукой утирая слёзы.  
— Чтобы я ещё раз пустила вас в Егеря, вы же его потопите!  
— Ты нас быстрее затопишь своими слезами, — улыбнулся Жань. И увернулся от ещё одного удара.  
Сехун тоже заходил, но так и остался стоять у дверей. Ибо хотел его спросить о Тэмине, но не стал. Как и не сказал о том, что если бы не Сехун, может быть, Ибо сейчас был не раненым пилотом, а каким-нибудь помощником младшего техника.  
— Миссия закончилась успешно. — Наверное, Сехун единственный рассказал об этом. — Гигантский кайдзю сейчас в лаборатории, его уровень угрозы двенадцатый. Туман рассеялся и больше не представляет опасности. Из пилотов никто серьёзно не пострадал, чего нельзя сказать о Егерях. Ваш не спасти, будете ждать, когда пригонят новый. «Саньду Шэншоу» проще выкинуть, чем восстановить, но Цзыи с Сюань Лу взялись за него. Отчаянные женщины, что с них взять.  
— Спасибо, что дал нам выйти в миссию, — тихо произнёс Жань.  
— Я тут ни при чём, — Сехун пожал плечами. — Скажи спасибо Ибо, что не сдавался, хотя ты вёл себя как мудак.  
Ибо сделал вид, что не услышал.

Нового робота они опять назовут «Неукротимый». И опять нарисуют на его груди Спанчбоба, чтобы вместе его смывать. И будут тренировать синхронность и без робота, и будут держать друг другу одеяло перед душевой кабиной, чтобы через камеры ничего не видели.  
И может быть, однажды, Жань позовёт Ибо, попросит взять его за руку, и хотя Ибо всё поймёт по его лицу, скажет всё, что чувствует.

**Author's Note:**

> угадайте мою любимую сцену и просите всё, что хотите  
> угадаете пилотов "ред лайт" и "грэвити" - просите сразу миник ахахахаах


End file.
